Asami's Return
by sayjay1995
Summary: Asami is a mean, jealous fangirl of Toshiro. She had a fight with Momo and Toshiro in my other fanfic, and now she is thristy for revenge! What will happen when she kindaps Momo?You don't have to read my other story to get this one! HitsuHina
1. Happy Birthday Etsuko!

A/N: Hello everyone, it's great to see you all again. I know some of you might not know who Asami is, so I'll tell you. I wrote this other HitsuHina story, and there was this girl with long black hair and mint green eyes. She looked really pretty, and her name means morning beauty. That is Asami. Asami was a stalking fangirl of Toshiro, and hated Momo. Nobody liked Asami, and there is probably an 'I hate Asami' club somewhere in the world. The last we heard about her she made fun of Momo and Toshiro gave her a bloody nose. Well now Asami is back, thirsty for revenge and still a love crazed idiot. Remember, speaking is in "…" and thinking is in '…'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway, Tite Kubo does. I think that's how you spell his name, but I'm not sure…. I'd better go check before he sues me for copyrighting….**

**Asami's Return**

**Chapter 1**

"Momo! Momo! Hey Momo! Hey Momo, guess what? Momo!" A little girl with long brown hair yelled while jumping on top of her sister. It was dark outside, and according to Momo's alarm clock it was only 12:01 AM. "What is it Etsuko?" Momo asked sleepily.

"Today is my birthday! I turned 7 exactly one minute ago! Your 16 birthday isn't coming up anytime soon, but that's ok. You can help me celebrate mine!" Etsuko giggled at her sister's face.

"You look like a zombie Momo!" Momo yawned. "All sisters are suppose to look like zombies this early in the morning. Now go back to sleep." Momo pulled the covers up to her chin and was just about to fall asleep when Etsuko crawled under the covers.

"Momo, my room is scary. I wanna sleep here tonight!" Etsuko whispered. Momo yawned again and mumbled,

"Ok, just be quiet…" and she was asleep once more. Etsuko smiled and fell asleep as well.

When Momo awoke 8 hours later Etsuko was gone.

'Probably already opening her presents…' Momo thought, rolling her eyes.

"Momo, breakfast." A woman's voice called.

"Coming…" Momo termed back. She walked downstairs and received a face full of confetti.

"Sorry dear." Momo's parents said in unison, hiding a fist full of paper behind their backs. Momo's parents names were Dave and Lily.

"Momo, mommy made us chocolate chip pancakes for my birthday!" Etsuko uttered, her mouth full of pancakes. Momo reached for a plate and grabbed a pancake.

"That's great! Thanks mom." Momo buttered her pancake and drizzled some syrup on it.

"Momo, why don't you call Toshiro later? I'm sure he'd love to come up for Etsuko's party tomorrow." Lily suggested.

"Of course he would. He wouldn't miss it for the world." Dave indicated. Momo laughed.

'Dad thinks he knows Toshiro inside and out.' She finished eating.

"Well, I guess I'll go up and get ready." With that said Momo got up and ran up the stairs. After a hurried shower Momo pulled on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. She was about to go downstairs when she saw a box sticking out from underneath her bed. Momo grabbed it and nearly ran over Lily on her way upstairs.

"Sorry Mom!" Momo apologized. Momo continued down the stairs and found Etsuko and Dave sitting on the couch.

"Hurry Momo! Mommy has to find the candles for my cake. We're having one today and tomorrow!" Etsuko was beaming with happiness.

'Great, my little sister is going to be high on sugar. Last year she thought Toshiro's head was whipped cream. Maybe he'll be a pile of snow this year.' Momo sat down next to her father. Lily walked in with a large chocolate cake in her arms. 7 pink candles were burning and Etsuko clapped with joy. Lily sat the cake on the coffee table and they all sang happy birthday. After Etsuko blew out the candles Dave cut the cake.

"I can't wait to open the presents!" Etsuko watched eagerly as Dave walked over to their coat closet. He pulled out a dozen boxes all wrapped in pretty paper. Etsuko ripped off the wrapping paper, and to Momo it seemed like it was snowing.

'But snow is white. Like Toshiro. Oh wait, I didn't call him yet!' Momo stood up and was going to call Toshiro until she heard a knock on her door.

"I'll get it." Momo said over her shoulder. Opening the door Momo greeted,

"Hello." But gasped when she saw who it was. The guest hit Momo and she fell to the ground. Her world was growing black.

"Momo, who's at the door?" Dave's voice seemed far away. And then she passed out.

Meanwhile, a teenage boy with white hair was deleting old messages off his computer. His blue-green eyes stared at the hundreds of messages he had piled up in his email. Most of them were from his brown haired girlfriend, Momo.

'Isn't today Etsuko's birthday? I wonder why Momo hasn't said anything about it. Maybe I'm wrong, her birthday must be next week.' Toshiro's thoughts were interrupted when a new email message arrived. Hoping it was Momo, Toshiro clicked the envelope. He frowned.

'I don't know who this person is…' His eyes widened. The message said:

Toshiro,

I know you and Momo are pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, the game is over. I have Momo with me, and she agrees it is time you came with me, your true love. Now I need you to meet Momo and me at this island in the pacific. I'd hurry; Momo's parents must be getting worried. Not like anyone cares about that brown haired dork anyway. So I'll see you soon!

Love, your girlfriend.

"Ryan!" Toshiro yelled, running out of his room. Toshiro's family was rich. His dad was a big business man, and his mom owned several fancy jewelry stores. They travel a lot, leaving Toshiro with the servants.

"Yes, Master Toshiro?" A man who looked to be in his 20's bowed to Toshiro. Brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes he continued

"What's going on?" Toshiro pulled on a jacket and briefly explained the situation.

"So you have business at his island in the pacific, and need a ride?" Ryan wanted to make sure he understood.

"Yes. Can you do that?" Ryan was Toshiro's favorite servant.

"Yeah, let me grab my keys." Ryan said. Toshiro grabbed his backpack. Inside was everything he'd need for survival. Water, food, a flashlight, matches, and so on. Several minutes later Ryan pulled in the front yard in a jet. Toshiro climbed in the passenger side and put on some headphones. Ryan pulled up on the steering wheel and the jet took to the sky.

It didn't take long for them to find the island. Toshiro noticed, with a grimace, the island was shaped like a heart.

'Perfect.' He thought sarcastically. Ryan landed the jet in the middle of the heart shaped island.

"Good luck Master Toshiro." Ryan waved goodbye and flew away. Toshiro waited until the sound of the engine died before he started walking.

'I hope something happens soon, 'cause I think I walked through poison ivy…' Toshiro thought. He looked up and saw smoke coming from up ahead. He quickened his pace and hid behind a dense clump of bushes. And when he saw the scene in front of him it took a lot of self-control not to scream.

A/N: Suspense! I know you all love the suspense. I'm sorry it was kinda short, but I promise the next chapters will be better! I wonder why Toshiro wants to scream, and I'm sure you do to. So I'll try to update quickly!


	2. The Morning Beauty's Lava Disaster

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys, I was at my friend's house all weekend. I will make it up to you, I promise!

**Asami's Return**

**Chapter 2**

A girl with long black hair was sitting comfortably in a chair. Her mint green eyes were concentrating on a text message she had just received. A large blue tent was standing nearby. It looked expensive. So did everything else, from the chairs to the 5 pairs of high heels lying outside the tent. This girl obviously wasn't used to being outside; She had rugs lying on top of the sandy ground, a dark green couch, a curling iron, plenty of makeup, and several bags of soda, potato chips, and cans of tomato soup. But there was no can opener in sight. Next to a huge pile of matches, was a fire.

'Isn't that Asami? What's she doing out here in the middle of an island? She hates camping…' Toshiro then noticed another girl was there. She was tied to a large palm tree and seemed to be unconscious. And, to make matters worse, three komodo dragons were pacing below her, their tongues flickering hungrily.

"Momo!" Toshiro whispered, darting forward.

Asami looked up and squealed with delight. She put away her phone and jumped up.

"Toshiro! I was wondering when you'd get here!" Asami greeted, batting her eyelashes.

"Why is Momo out here with you?" Toshiro asked, looking around for something he could use against the lizards.

"Because I needed to get you out here. Its about time you realized Momo isn't your girlfriend." Asami answered. She noticed his eyes glancing around and grabbed his arm. She pulled him over and forced him to sit on the couch.

"Hey, stop it, let me go!" Toshiro snapped. Asami picked up some rope and tied Toshiro's hands behind his back. She then tied his feet together and tied the end of the rope to a rock. Meanwhile the komodo dragons were trying to jump up and eat Momo.

'Luckily she's tied pretty high up…' Toshiro thought miserably. One of Momo's eyes fluttered open.

"What's going on? Why are there large lizards snapping at my feet?" Momo muttered. As she came to her senses, the sight of Asami tying up Toshiro came into view.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo gasped. She tried to wiggle free. Asami laughed.

"Stupid Momo. The more you move the quicker you fall. And I can assure you these iguanas are starving."

"They are Komodo dragons Asami…." Momo pronounced.

"Shut it! Keep that up and I'll feed you to those animals right now!" Asami sent a death glare in Momo's direction. Toshiro watched in horror as one of the dragons nearly caught Momo's feet.

'Ok, calm down. If I can keep Asami busy, then Momo will stay alive. But how do I keep her busy…Oh god, don't tell me…' Toshiro took a deep breath. Momo looked at him and he mouthed I'm sorry! Then, turning to Asami, he tried to put on a smile.

"Hey, why are you looking over there? I'm right here." Asami turned and looked at Toshiro. She was surprised.

"Oh, forgive me Toshiro. Did you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah. You let everyone else stare into those beautiful green eyes of yours except me. I'm almost jealous." Toshiro lied. Momo knew he had to do it, but that didn't stop her from feeling upset.

'Look at Asami, she's all over him! It's obvious he's lying…' Momo glared at Asami.

'But how am I going to get down?' Toshiro whispered something into Asami's ear and she giggled.

"Aw, you're making me blush! If your going to complement me like that, I guess I should return the favor." Asami leaned forward and kissed Toshiro on the lips. A look of disgust formed on his face but Asami only deepened the kiss.

'No, she can't kiss my Shiro-chan! Now I'm really mad!' Momo felt her eyes growing wet.

"Stop it!" Momo heard herself shriek. Asami looked at Momo and stuck her tongue out.

"Sorry dork, you lose." Asami turned and continued to kiss him. Toshiro resisted the urge to yell at her. Instead, Toshiro broke apart from her and asked,

"Asami, It's hard for me to make out with you when my hands are tied. Could you loosen them up a bit?" He flashed her a fake smile.

"Anything for you Toshiro!" Asami pulled out a pocketknife and cut the ropes loose.

"I'm ready now Toshiro!" Asami stuck her lips out. Instead Toshiro grabbed the knife and whacked Asami with his head.

"Ow!" Asami yelled. She fell over backwards, her forehead red. Toshiro cut his legs free and grabbed Asami. He held her in front of him and ran forward.

"Toshiro, you're hurting me!" She yelled. Asami's arms were pinned to her side.

"Toshiro, what are you doing?" Momo asked as the dragon like animals advanced.

"Human body shield!" Toshiro yelled. When the komodos were to close for comfort Toshiro threw Asami to the side. She jumped up.

"You're still a hot jerk!" and she bolted away. The komodo dragons chased after her. Toshiro stood beneath the tree. He threw the knife up and it sliced through the ropes.

"Ahh!" Momo squealed as she fell. Toshiro caught her and sat her down.

"Oh Momo… I thought I was going to lose you…" Toshiro shook his head at the thought. Momo hugged her white haired friend and whispered,

"It's ok Toshiro…" She was surprised to feel tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'll never let that beast come near you again." Toshiro said as he helped Momo up and they walked over to Asami's couch.

"She left her cell phone, we can call for help!" Toshiro picked up the phone and started dialing a number. Before he could finish it however, a low rumbling sound drifted down. The ground was shaking.

"T-Toshiro!" Momo pointed at the mountains in the distance. Lava was poring out of them.

'Asami! You picked an island with active volcanoes! Why the heck do you have to be so stupid?' Toshiro thought, stomping the ground in frustration.

"I don't want to push you or anything, but now would be a good time to call for help." Momo tapped Toshiro's shoulder.

"I'm working on it." Toshiro was about to finish dialing when one of the volcanoes shot a gigantic rock in their direction. Momo grabbed Toshiro and he pulled them to the side. Unfortunately, Toshiro dropped the phone and the rock smashed it.

"Now what do we do?" Momo asked. The lava was creeping closer.

"Run!" Toshiro replied, and the two teens took off, running anywhere that didn't have lava or flying rocks. Momo coughed from the ash that had started falling. They ran for the next 15 minutes.

"Toshiro, is it just me or did somebody turn a heater on?" Momo wiped some sweat off her face. Toshiro looked behind them and moaned. A river of lava had been sneaking up on them, and it was dangerously close.

"We have to run faster Momo!" Toshiro stated. A cliff came into view. They started to climb up the rocky surface. Thick clumps of steam rose up into the air. The lava was burning right through the rock.

"Momo, I see a cave!" Toshiro nodded at a nearby ledge.

"If we can get up there then we'll be safe!" Momo and Toshiro increased their climbing speed. Toshiro, who reached the ledge first, grasped a tree root and pulled himself up. Momo reached for the tree root.

"Toshiro!" She yelled. The tree root was breaking, and Momo's hands were slipping. If she fell, she would fall right into the hot boiling lava below.

"Momo hold on!" Toshiro held out his hand. Momo tried to grab a hold of it, but her hands were slippery.

"I-I can't do it!" Momo was crying again.

'Come on Toshiro, do something!' Toshiro thought as he looked around. There wasn't anything he could use to help Momo.

"Just keep trying Momo, I know you can do it!" Toshiro tried to stay calm, although panic was quickly taking over. The lava was growing higher and higher.

'Come on, all I have to do is grab Toshiro's hand! I can do it if I try!' Momo thought. She grabbed Toshiro's hand and he gripped it tightly.

"That's it Momo, now let go of the tree root!" Toshiro coached. Momo did as she was told and tried not to look down.

The tree root broke away and fell into the lava. It made a hissing sound and a lava bubble popped. Toshiro tried to pull Momo up on to the ledge but was failing miserably. The smoke was invading his lungs and he found it difficult to breathe. Momo winced as the lava approached her dangling feet. She noticed Toshiro was sliding off the ledge as he tried to hold onto her.

'Please don't fall Shiro-chan!' Momo heard an engine blaring behind them.

"Toshiro, look!" Momo nodded behind them. A jet plane was flying towards them at full speed.

"Ryan?" Toshiro looked up and saw his servant throwing a rope ladder down.

"Hold on tight Momo!" Toshiro warned as Momo reached for the ladder. Once she was on and started climbing Toshiro jumped on. Ryan helped Momo in and waited for Toshiro.

"How did you know?" Toshiro yelled over roar of the jet.

"Simple. I saw your face when we arrived at this island. I knew something was up. So I planted a tracking device on your back, and I flew around nearby islands. When I saw the lava, I just followed your signal and found you here." Ryan yelled back. The jet was for two people, so Momo had to sit on Toshiro's lap.

"Thank you." She said to Ryan. He shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I can do for my future Mistress." Ryan winked at Momo. The two teens blushed. Momo was growing drowsy, and she leaned back on Toshiro; her head resting on his shoulder. Soon she was asleep. Toshiro looked pleased and Ryan couldn't wait to tease the young teen. Toshiro looked out the tiny jet window and watched as lava covered the island. He winced when a loud noise shook the jet. The lava caused the island to split in half. The two heart pieces were slowly floating in opposite directions.

"I wonder if Asami made it out ok…." Toshiro wondered out loud.

"I don't know. But I'm glad you're ok Toshiro." Momo mumbled sleepily. She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and fell asleep again. The jet flew off into the setting sun and Toshiro's question was left unanswered.

A/N: There, it's done. I know the story was short, but I have a really good Naruto one planned. If you like Naruto, and like SasuSaku, then check it out!


	3. The World's First Evil Spork

**A/N: So many people requested another chapter, I just couldn't say no! Though I am sorry it's taking me forever. I've been rather busy lately…**

**Asami's Return**

**Chapter 3**

"And in other news, Asami Sora is now officially missing. If anyone has any information, they are urged to report to the police. Back to you Jeff." The news lady said. As Jeff started talking about the weather Toshiro clicked the TV off. Sitting the remote down, he asked

"Momo, are you ever going to get off of me?" A week had gone by since Asami's disappearance. Ryan was taking care of all the police work, and Toshiro was free to hang out with Momo. Momo's parents decided Toshiro should stay at their house for a while. That is where we can find Toshiro and Momo. Toshiro sitting on the couch with Momo lying on his lap. Etsuko was at daycare, Lily was at the store and Dave was working. The house was quiet and peaceful.

"No. I'm comfortable." Momo answered. She suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Toshiro! Know what we should do? We should bake a cake to celebrate our return!" Momo jumped up and dragged Toshiro to the kitchen.

"Momo, do we have to?" He exasperated.

"It'll be fun." Momo pestered him until he finally agreed. After gathering the necessary ingredients, Momo instructed Toshiro to start mixing them up. When her back was turned, Toshiro picked up a spoon. He dipped it into the batter and aimed carefully. Right as Momo turned around Toshiro let go of the batter and it smacked right into Momo's face. She was shocked. Raising a finger Momo licked some batter and pretended to be in deep thought.

"It's missing something….I know!" Momo reached into the bowl of batter and smeared it across Toshiro's face. It dripped on the floor. And that simple, little batter fight became a full-fledged war. And they didn't stop at batter; soon the air was thick with flour, water, sugar, and pretty much everything else. 10 minutes later Momo and Toshiro stopped their food fight. They were down on the floor laughing. Until they realized what a mess they made.

"Mom is going to kill me for this…" Momo moaned. Toshiro smirked and handed her a mop.

"Let's just clean it up."

Before Toshiro and Momo could do anything else, something burst threw the kitchen window. And the something's face was covered by long black hair. That's right, the missing Asami stood up and nearly slipped on a puddle of water.

"There you are. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!" Asami flicked some hair back.

"Toshiro, you are coming to live with me and your going to like it! And Momo, you're going to die!" Asami held out a….spork? Yes, a Spork. Toshiro actually laughed out loud.

"A Spork? Come on, even you aren't that dumb Asami." Asami glared at her crush and a laser beam shot out of the Spork. It hit the mop and the mop burst into a thousand flames.

"You sure you wanna go their Toshiro?" Asami asked. She looked deranged. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be twitching. The ends of her hair were frayed, like something burned it. And her eyes had lost their superior gleam.

"What the heck was that?" Momo was hiding behind Toshiro.

"Looks like a super powered Spork!" Toshiro walked forward slowly.

"Come on Asami, you don't want to do this. I know you're upset, but let's talk it out." Mono winced as another laser beam hit the floor next to Toshiro.

"No! I'm done talking. Prepare to die Momo!" Asami aimed right at Momo's face. Momo ducked and the laser beam hit a pot of flour. It exploded and the air was thick with white powder. Coughing, Toshiro grabbed a hold of Momo and dragged her underneath the kitchen table. Asami was shooting at everything. Momo and Toshiro huddled together, and wondered if Asami would ever stop. When the flour settled there stood Dave, Lily, and Etsuko. Etsuko ran underneath the table with Momo and Toshiro.

"What's going on?" She asked. Before they could answer Dave and Lily walked forward.

"Can we help you?" Dave asked coldly. "Yeah. I need Toshiro to come home with me and Momo dead." Asami snapped. Lily and Dave looked at each other and nodded. They moved into fighting stances.

"We can not allow that. But I must warn you, we have been 3rd degree black belts since before you were born." Lily said. Asami shot another beam and the fight began. At some points Momo had to cover Etsuko's eyes. Her parents kicked, jumped, punch, everything.

"Momo, your parents are awesome!" Toshiro watched in awe as they pinned Asami to the wall with a spatula. "Momo, where's Toshiro?" Etsuko asked.

"I'm right here." Toshiro waved his hand in front of Etsuko's face. "Oh. With all this flour, I couldn't see you!" Etsuko giggled. Toshiro frowned but Momo laughed out loud. It was like they were 12 years old again. Soon the Spork fell to the ground and Asami was unconscious. Panting, Dave and Lily sat on the floor.

"You two alright?" Toshiro asked as they crawled out from underneath the table.

"Yeah." Dave nodded. After they rested up, Dave and Lily called the police and Asami was taken to a mental hospital.

"She'll be there for a long time." The officers assured Momo. Asami's parents weren't pleased.

"How could you do that to my baby?" Mrs. Sora screamed.

"I'm going to sue you for every penny you got!" Mr. Sora pulled out a knife. The police tackled the angry parents to the ground and arrested them for harassment.

"We will get you! We'll get you all!" Asami's parents snapped as they were shoved in the back of the police car. Momo was afraid Asami and her parents would escape and come after her again.

"Don't worry Momo, I'll be here to put her back in that hospital." Toshiro said in an almost over protective way. Momo smiled.

"I know you will, Shiro-chan."

A/N: I know, kinda short. But at least Asami and her crazy parents are gone for good. (Or are they?) I hope you guys enjoyed the story!


End file.
